


Welcome to New York

by CassidyChase36



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [15]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my jacket, it's cold outside"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS POSSIBLY THE WORST EPISODE EVER.

“I hate New York.” Happy says, looking out the hotel window at the snow. “Walt, why are we all the way on the east coast?”

“Happy, this job is a great opportunity for us. Wall Street is famously known and if we fix their system, everyone will want us.” Walter says, typing away at his computer.

“Hey. I’m going to go get some hot chocolate. Anyone want to come with?” Paige says, grabbing her purse.

“I’ll come. It’s way too freaking cold here.” Happy says. She pulls her light leather jacket around her shoulders, frustrated that it didn’t seem to help at all.

“Happy.” Toby calls as she goes to walk out the door. “Here. Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

“I’m fine, Doc. I got it.”

“Happy, just take it and get me a coffee. Please.”

“Fine.” She says, taking the jacket from him and putting it over her own. It’s big on her but it’s comfy and smells like him.

“It looks good on you. Might have to let you keep it.” He says with a wink.

She rolls her eyes and walks out the door to catch up with Paige.

-x-

“Alright. That’s like the third time you have done that.” Paige says, watching Happy carefully.

“Done what?” She says, pulling the jacket closer to herself, pushing her face into it.

“That. You keep pulling at his jacket and smelling it.” Happy opens her mouth to disagree and yell at Paige but she stops her. “Don’t even start. You know it’s true. Why don’t you let him take you out again? You obviously still like him.”

“So what? He’s still the same asshole who stood me up. Nothing is going to change that.”

“And nothing’s gonna change at all. You guys are perfect for each other. Just let him in.” Paige says squeezing her way past a family stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

“I don’t know…” Happy says tugging on the jacket again.

“I think you should. You both are really passionate about each other. You balance each other out. He does a lot of little things for you, like giving you his coat or bringing little presents for you and you do big things for him, like saving his life. It’s perfect. I think he could really take care of you.”

“Maybe. I’ll give him another shot.” says Happy with a noncommittal shrug. Paige perks up. Happy shoots Paige a look quickly before turning away from her again. “Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”

“You should do it quickly. I heard him hitting on the girl at the front desk.”

Happy huffs in jealousy and picks up her pace.

-x-

When they get back to the hotel, Happy glares daggers at the girl at the front desk.

Walking into the room, Happy walks over to the couch and sits dangerously close to Toby and passes his coffee over to him. He takes the cup from her with a raised eyebrow and waits for her to say something. She shifts closer to him and focuses on the tv.

He smiles and looks up to see Paige staring at them. She gives him a thumbs up and mouths “front desk girl.” He mouths a thank you her way before focusing back on the beautiful girl next to him.

He lifts his arm, throwing it on the couch behind her and lightly starts playing with the ends of her hair. He takes a sip of the cup she brought him and grins at her. She looks at him and rolls her eyes at his grin.

She looks down nervously at his cup then looks away quickly, focusing back on the tv.

  
He looks at his cup and sees something written on it. _Dinner. Tonight. 8. Don’t ruin it._


End file.
